5e Otherworldly Patron: The Nameless Dreamer
The Nameless Dreamer aka The Sleepy Kitty is an Otherworldly Patron available to the Warlock class. You have made a pact with an entity with divine power. The Nameless Dreamer eternally slumbers and resides on the Plane of Dreams. Little is known of your patron besides what The Nameless Dreamer shares with us in our own dreams. Expanded Spell List The Nameless Dreamer lets you choose from an expanded spell list of spells when you learn a Warlock spell. The following spells are added to the Warlock spell list for you. Embrace of the Nameless Dreamer Starting at 1st level, you can fall asleep at will as an action. You also recover full hit dice upon finishing a long rest. Additionally, you can gain the benefits of a long rest after only 4 hours. You still may only gain the benefits of a long rest once per 24 hour period. You can now dream if you are a living construct or other race that doesn't normally dream. Blessing of Rest Starting at 6th level, a short or long rest reduces 1 level of exhaustion per hour if you've had some food and drink. Also when you finish a short or long rest, you gain temporary hit points equal to your Charisma modifier + your Warlock level. Sleepy Mind Starting at 10th level, you can maintain concentration even while incapacitated, paralyzed, stunned, or unconscious. Also when a creature tries to telepathically read, control, or link with your mind, it must roll a Charisma saving throw versus your Warlock save DC. If it fails, it falls asleep for 1 hour or until woken by damage or by an action from another creature. If it sleeps for the whole hour, it can gain the benefits of a short rest. Some forms of telepathy can continue despite being asleep. Dreamwalker Starting at 14th level, you can sense any dreaming minds within 60 feet. You do not need line of sight. At will, you may jump into and out of dreams that you can sense while you are unconscious, but you may only observe the dreams. Once per 24 hour period, you can influence a dream you are observing. While you are influencing a dream this way, the dreamer cannot wake up on their own. You can choose to either hurt or help the dreamer. To hurt the dreamer, you can create a nightmare. The dreamer cannot gain the benefits of that rest and gains a level of exhaustion. If the dreamer is woken before the rest duration is completed, they still gain a level of exhaustion and must make a Wisdom save versus your Warlock spell DC to fall asleep again. If you have a body part, lock of hair, clipping from a nail, or similar portion of the target’s body, the target makes its saving throw with disadvantage. If the dreamer fails, they must wait an hour before trying again. To help the dreamer, you can fight an existing nightmare. The nightmare might be the mental representation of a curse or charm that you can help end by making an ability check using your spellcasting ability versus the original DC of the effect. If there was no DC, the effect just ends, or the DM can have you combat it as a monster of appropriate Challenge Rating. After defeating the nightmare, you can consume it to recharge one of your Mystic Arcanum or Invocations. Otherworldly Patron: The Nameless Dreamer Otherworldly Patron: The Nameless Dreamer The Nameless Dreamer